This invention relates generally to rotary devices. More specifically, this invention relates to the replacement of the apex seals in such rotary devices.
Rotary devices, and specifically trochoidal rotary devices, are constructed so that a rotor planetarily rotates in a chamber defined by a housing. Trochoidal rotary devices can be divided into two groups: inner envelope devices; and outer envelope devices. In an inner envelope trochoidal device, the rotary assembly includes apex seals that cooperate with the inner wall surface of the housing to define a plurality of discrete chambers. In an outer envelope trochoidal rotary device the apex seals are mounted in slots in the inner wall of the housing between individual working chambers. The peripheral surface of the rotor assembly cooperates with the apex seals to define a plurality of discrete chambers.
Because the rotor cooperates with the apex seals and the inner wall housing to define the working chamber, the apex seals are subject to much destructive wear resulting from the sliding engagement of the peripheral surface of the rotor and seal in an outer envelope device, and seal and inner wall in an inner envelope device. Accordingly, it is necessary to replace the apex seals at regular intervals. Due to the construction of typical rotary devices replacing the apex seals usually requires disassembling the rotary device. This can be a very time consuming and expensive procedure.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for replacing the apex seals in a rotary device.